warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Assault on Mardum
Illidan sends his demon hunters to Mardum, a Legion dominated world to find an artifact called Sargeras' keystone. Arriving on Mardum Illidan Stormrage witnessed the army of Sha'tar augmented by the Horde and Alliance marching to assault the Black Temple. Not one to despair over inevitable defeat Illidan gathered most of his demon hunters, called Illidari and opened a portal to the shattered world of Mardum. He ordered the Illidari to enter Mardum and retrieve a powerful Legion artifact called Sargeras' keystone capable of creating pathways to all the other Legion dominated worlds, including Argus. Prominent members of the Illidari like Kayn Sunfury, Kor'vas Bloodthom and Allari the Souleater also traveled to Mardum. Illidan warned the hunters that finding the Sargeras' keystone is the base of the Illidan's plan against the Burning Legion and also that once the demon hunters reached Mardum there would be no other way to return to Outland, but only through the keystone. Illidan orders the Illidari to return to Outland immediately after retrieving the keystone to help defend the Black Temple. The Illidari arrived on Mardum at Despair Ridge and quickly formed a base before the Legion were aware of their presence. Then the hunters started an offensive killing countless Burning Legion demons and swiftly dealing with any resistance in the vicinity of Despair Ridge. The hunters charged towards the top of the Ridge and took down the Legion flag and planted their own flag of the Illidari. The Burning Legion in Mardum were alerted to Illidari presence in their world and were shocked by the unpredictable raid on Mardum. They were indecisive and hesitant on how to deal with the demon hunters, while the swift charges and strikes of the hunters granted them much area near Despair Ridge. Karyn Sunfury guesses that the keystone would be at the centre of Mardum in a volcano. Jace Darkweaver takes on a scouting mission to learn about the keystone and Legion leaders in charge of Mardum. First Gateway: Ashtongue Forces Arrive Illidan had prepared a vast force for the invasion of Mardum, but could only send a handful of his most powerful Illidari through the portal he created. So the first task of the Illidari on Mardum was to open the three gateways on Mardum to let the rest of Illidan’s forces teleport to Mardum. The gateways were built by Legion and like all the rest of their constructions the gateways also required souls of the dead to function. The initial battle on Mardum took place near the first gateway, so there were plenty of souls to make the first gateway function. Kayn Sunfury and Kor’vas Bloodthorn decide to take some of the Illidari to further press on their assault on the Legion to buy the rest of the Illidari time to open the gateways. Sevis Brightflame and the remaining Illidari reach the first gateway and open it. Through the gateway the Ashtongue forces arrive on Mardum with Battlelord Gaardoun leading them. Gaardoun also brings with him number of felsabers to make the journey of Illidari to the volcano faster. Gaardoun pledges full support to the Illidari and marches off the Ashtongue forces to establish a foothold near the volcano. The Assault Begins Kayn and Kor’vas while fighting with the Legion forces encounter a device, used by the Legion chiefs to communicate among them. Kayn thinks it wise to keep the device with him thinking it might give him inside knowledge regarding Legion communications. After Sevis and the remaining demon hunters opened the first gateway the communicator Kayn took started buzzing with messages. A Doom Commander by the name Beliash was surprised regarding the opening of the first gateway and asked Legion chiefs for a report on the situation. Afterwards Beliash contacted ruler of Mardum, the Brood Queen Tyranna and told her of demon hunters’ intentions of using the gateways to summon Illidari forces on Mardum. Brood Queen Tyranna quickly realized the reason for Illidari invasion was the Sargerite keystone and made preparations for defense. Freeing the Hunters A lot of demon hunters sent before the main force had gone missing. Allari took it on herself to find them alive or dead. To that end Allari captured a Legion Inquisitor named Arev’naal. After beating information out of Arev’naal Allari found out that all the demon hunters had been taken prisoners at Molten Shore and were held by a race called Jailers. Arev’naal revealed that it would be a waste of Allari’s time if she went for their rescue as the new race of Jailers suck the souls out of their prisoners and send them to Twisting Nether. Allari was not one to give up and went to Molten Shore in search of her comrades. Allari encountered the new race of Jailers and was horrorstruck by looking at them. The Jailers had cages on their backs and each cage was occupied by a missing demon hunter. And slowly and painfully the Jailers were sucking the souls of their prisoners. Unable to stand there witnessing the sorry state of her comrades, Allari launched an offensive and killed the Jailers by guile and freed her comrades. The freed demon hunters thanked Allari, but most of them were just on the verge of death. So Allari stayed with them until they recovered. Jace Darkweaver killed an Inquisitor and stole its power and used it for spying on the Legion's leadership and their movements. Second Gateway: Coilskar Forces Arrive Sevis Brightflame and Jace Darkweaver lead the remaining of the demon hunters towards the second gateway. Lord Illidan was going to send his naga forces to Mardum and clearly Sevis was not happy with naga coming to Mardum, but had to do his duty. Battlelord Gaardoun had sent some of Ashtongue soldiers with the hunters. The second gateway was located near Molten Shore, but surprisingly the gateway did not have any Legion soldiers defending it and the Legion constructs only work when they are supplied with freshly created souls. Illidari knew that one of them had to sacrifice their life so that the gateway could be opened. Before the hunters can decide who to sacrifice, an Ashtongue Mystic stepped forward and sacrificed himself. The gateway was activated and naga forces were teleported on Mardum. Lady S'theno, leading the Naga forces greeted the hunters and started moving towards foothold established near the volcano. Queen of Mardum Jace Darkweaver has gathered nether crucible which is necessary to perform a ritual that will grant Jace insight towards the plannings of Legion leaders on Mardum. After starting the ritual, Jace Darkweaver witnesses two Legion leaders discussing plans against demon hunters. There is a doomguard called Beliash and leader of Mardum Tyranna. The uniqueness of Tyranna was that she was nothing Jace had ever seen in Legion ranks before. Tyranna resembled spider queen but had a demonic essence to her making her part spider and part demon, but it was clear that she ruled Mardum with an iron fist. In the meeting she is scolding Beliash for not having dealt with the hunters till them. Beliash responded that the eredar in his ranks were summoning more demons from other worlds and in some time would be prepared to attack the demon hunters from the rear. Tyranna tells Beliash that they should stop the hunters from entering the volcano and acquiring the Sargerite Keystone under any circumstances. Jace Darkweaver finding out about Beliash's attack from the rear ends the ritual and moves quickly to alert Kayn Sunfury of it. Third Gateway: Shivarra Forces Arrive Before going to alert Kayn of impending Legion attack, Jace gave responsibility of opening the third gateway on Mardum to Sevis Brightflame and Allari. The third and last forces Illidan prepared for Mardum were the Shivarra and were waiting patiently in The Black Temple. So Sevis and Allari leading the remaining hunters travelled to the third gateway. Fortunately for the hunters, unlike the second gateway the third gateway had very high Legion presence and found Mo'arg were guarding the gateway. The demon hunters were left confused as the third gateway did not start functioning even after they killed all the Mo'arg near the gateway. The only conclusion they came to were that Queen Tyranna had changed the working of gateway. Unable to understand what to do to open the gateway the demon hunters decided to take a risk and sacrifice one of them which may or may not open the third gateway. Sevis decided to sacrifice himself to power the gateway and ordered another hunter to strike him down. After dying Sevis' soul was transferred in the Twisting Nether. Illidan surveying the hunters progress was amazed at the ability of Sevis' soul to reborn again. He makes contact with Sevis' soul and explains him that like Illidan himself Sevis had an immortal demon soul and he will never die, instead his soul will keep on being transferred in the Twisting Nether where he will wait till he finds a body to occupy. Illidan insists Sevis to act quickly and return to his body while it was still intact. Sevis returns to Mardum and is reborn. In the meantime Allari and remaining demon hunters open the third gateway and the Shivarra enter Mardum led by Matron Mother Malevolence. She brings news of the events taking place in The Black Temple where the Sha'tari army was repelled but not for long and Illidan has urged them to acquire the keystone and return quickly to Outland. Then the Shivarra teleport to the foothold established near the footsteps of volcano. Sevis, Allari and the others made their way to the foothold dodging the devastators used by the Legion. Confronting Doomcommander After finding out about Legion's plans to summon more demons, Kayn Sunfury decided to cut off the head of the snake before the snake could bite them, with the snake being Legion forces and the head being Doomcommander Beliash. Leaving the rest of the forces at the foothold near the volcano Kayn leading some of the demon hunters ventured into Beliash's domain with the intention of killing him. On arriving Jace Darkweaver quickly alerted Kayn of the Spires surrounding Beliash. The spires called Spires of Woe were built to protect Beliash from attacks and they had to be deactivated so that Beliash can be killed. Kayn gave the task of deactivating the spires to Jace while Kayn with others distracted Beliash. After deactivating the spires Kayn and the rest of the demon hunters are able to slay Doomcommander Beliash. Afterwards Kayn absorbs magic from Beliash's corpse granting him some of the Doomcommander's powers. Category:Legion